


Wishes Spun From Crushed Bones and Heart Shards

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, and its only going downhill from here, no seriously, there's so much already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Being a magical girl – or boy – was different for everyone. Everyone had a different experience that lead to them accepting the Faustian deal for power in exchange for constant battle and death.





	Wishes Spun From Crushed Bones and Heart Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - ~~Mafia | Blood |~~ Magical Girl

Being a magical girl – or boy – was different for everyone. Everyone had a different experience that lead to them accepting the Faustian deal for power in exchange for constant battle and death. 

Ichigo Kurosaki was no different to this fact, despite seemingly having the ability to turn everything else in the world on its head by his mere existence. A perfect fusion of Hollow and Spirit-weapon and Human and Magical? It used to be a fool’s dream, an insane scientist’s desperate obsession. Used to be.

He glanced to the side, to that scientist who had chased that obsession so ardently. Urahara Kisuke.  A Magical Boy,  contracted late and living for over a hundred years despite that, and a scientist, desperate for an end to the combat he was forced into.

Ichigo didn’t begrudge Kisuke that. He wouldn’t ever forget it, but... he didn’t begrudge the veteran Magical Boy seeing a chance to escape and taking it. Not when he’s been through the same combat and felt the same crushing desire to escape, were it not for the potential civilian casualties.

He lifted a hand to his hair, where a  kanzashi  hang just above his ear. “ Zangetsu  to  Haineko , I’ve arrived at site A with Benihime, awaiting orders. Over,”

“ Haineko  to  Zangetsu ,” Matsumoto replied in her ‘serious’ voice, crisp and lacking in any cheerful teasing, “Reports of three  Adjucha -class Hollows seen. Main objective is the successful extraction of Yamada  Minako , secondary objective is the destruction of the three Hollows. Verbal confirmation of understanding required. Over,”

“Understood, main objective is rescue of Yamada  Minako , secondary objective is destruction of Hollows, and it would be nice if none of the civilians were killed either, over,”

“ Haineko  to  Zangestu ,  Haineko  to Benihime, seal designation level two. Over and out,”

Ichigo dropped his hand to rest on the hilt of his slim,  nodachi -long sword. “Ready?” he asked his partner.

Tessen  already in his hands, Kisuke laughed in that lightly teasing way of his, “When am I ever not?”

Ichigo smiled, feral and fierce, Hollow bubbling up like wild fire in his veins, “Then let’s have some  _ fun _ .”

* * *

Ichigo flipped over one of the  Adjucha -class Hollows, slammed his sword into it, and rode it down to the ground, bisecting the Hollow. 

He glanced over to see Kisuke casting left, right, and  center  to keep the other two occupied and away from the hostage. 

“ Getsuga Tenshou !” He screamed. 

The black  reishi  crescent scythed through the air towards the Hollow on the right. 

Kisuke glanced back at him and the  Getsuga , before snapping his  tessen  again, summoning a tempest that caged the other Hollow and with a wave of his other  tessen , set it on fire.

The three of them watch the Hollow burn, as the  Getsuga’ed  Hollow faded to dust.

“C’mon, let’s get you home safe,” Ichigo coaxed the hostage to her feet. “Can you walk, or do you want to be carried?”

She hobbled to her feet, expression hardened and set. “I can walk, if we’re not going far.”

Ichigo nodded, as Kisuke was already began to turn away, one hand on his  kanzashi .

“We’ll go down to the highway, there should be a transport waiting for us there to take us home. It should be a  kilometer  walk.”

“That’s fine,” she insisted. 

Ichigo glanced over her head and saw Kisuke nod at him.

He nodded back, the transport had been called, message received and understood.

“C’mon,” he murmured to the hostage, who took tentative steps forward, growing stronger with each step forwards.

Ichigo kept an eye out on their surroundings, trusting that Kisuke was coordinating their extraction with his usual swiftness and accuracy. 

“Thank you...” the hostage said quietly, “for LETTING ME GET SO CLOSE TO YOU!”

He screamed.

His legs, where were his legs he couldn’t feel his  legswhere _ wherewherewhere _

Heat and fire bloomed along his side  _ whatwaskisukedoinghewasburningburningburning _

But the hostage was screaming too, in  _ painpainpainpain _

He  _ screamed _ , high-pitched and screeching.

Glass shattered, and he could smell the blood from Kisuke and the hostage’s ears.

Burned skin and muscle reformed, melting, healing, scale armour appearing on top. The nails on his left hand lengthened and hardened into claws and a mane of hair grew around the left side of his face. Teeth grew in, long and jagged and sharp, and chips of bone mask curved under his jaw.

He ripped away from the burning corpse of the hostage with another screech of pain. 

Kisuke lunged for him,  tessen  tumbling out of his hands and fingers glowing green.

Fingers wrapped around his armoured wrist, soothing green spreading over his body.

He swayed.

The hostage burned up into cinders.

He collapsed onto his knees. Kisuke tumbled down with him, green magic still spread over his fingers. “It’s okay,” Kisuke murmured, “It’s okay, she’s dead now, there’s no threat, it’s okay,”

His  mane  fell out, scales moulted, teeth retracted, bone crumbled to dust.

Kisuke gurgled, his throat spilling red. He crumbled to the ground. Green sputtered out from his fingers. 

The hostage stood over Kisuke’s fallen body, victorious and in an outfit unmistakably that of a Magical.

“Magical Boy Gluttonous Devourer!” he cackled, the strange, multi-mouthed tentacle weapon in his hand chewing at Kisuke’s neck, “so pleased to meet your acquaintance, Moon Slayer, Crimson Princess,”


End file.
